HBO Independent Productions/Summary
Background: HBO Independent Productions was a production company of HBO that was established in 1990 to produce sitcoms for broadcast and basic cable television. 1st Logo (August 25, 1991) Nicknames: "The Circle", "IND" Logo: On a white background, we see "IND" surrounded by a red circle, along with "HBO" vertically tilted at its upper left and "productions" at its lower right, following the path of the circle. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the end theme of the show. Availability: Rare. It's seen on the pilot episode of Roc. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (September 1, 1991-May 16, 2005, November 16, 2009-April 5, 2016) Nicknames: "The UV Light", "IND II", "HIP" Logo: We see a wall with a light on top, along with a white board with the IND design from the previous logo. The byline "a division of Home Box Office" is shown at the bottom left end of the screen, which was added in 1992. A hand reaches up and pulls a switch to an ultraviolet light bulb (or "blacklight"), causing the white area to turn blue-violet, and the logo to glow reddish-purple. The lights then flicker off to black at the end. Variants: *Early on, the logo would cut to a black screen with "A TIME WARNER COMPANY" in white lettering fading in. *1993-1996: "HIP" later took place of "IND", adding "ind" with the word "productions" on the lower right. The byline is now in all-caps, and is moved to the bottom right. *In extremely rare instances, after completely cutting to black and holding out for at least half a second longer than the original "IND" rendition, the "HIP" rendition would read "A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" in a bolder white text in the center of the screen (also for about a half-second. longer than its predecessor). *1996-2005: "HIP" was replaced by a red HBO logo surrounded by "INDEPENDENT PRODUCTIONS" with "A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" below. *The more common "short" version cuts out the part in which the hand turns on the light. FX/SFX: Mostly live action. Music/Sounds: An acoustically reverbed clicking noise, followed by an electric "hissing"-type sound and a light buzz. Music/Sounds Variants: *Sometimes, on Everybody Loves Raymond, it would have the finishing theme of the Where's Lunch logo, in place of the Worldwide Pants, Incorporated logo, original CBS airings uses it's generic theme. *On DVD and international prints of the S9 Everybody Loves Raymond ''episode "Favors", this logo has the Worldwide Pants, Incorporated theme due to a plaster error. *On a few early S2 episodes of ''Roc, there would be alight pounding "thump" sound over the black "A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" screen. Availability: Common. *All three versions appears on Martin and Roc, and the version with the HBO logo appears on Everybody Loves Raymond. *The "HIP" version also appears on later episodes of The Ben Stiller Show. *Even though the company ceased operations in 2006, this logo appeared as a legacy credit on all seasons of the Russian sitcom The Veronins, a local adaptation of'' Everybody Loves Raymond''. Editor's Note: The electric buzzing isn't easy on the ears. This may be a favorite of some, however. 3rd Logo (June 11-August 27, 2006) Nicknames: "The Grass", "The Grass Square" Logo: On a white BG, we see a square of grass with the bottom right corner rounded off. Some little white flowers bloom in the bottom left corner and form the HBO logo. The words "INDEPENDENT" with a much smaller "PRODUCTIONS" below it to the left also grow in a similar fashion. The square turns a solid spring green. FX/SFX: The grass, the flowers blooming into the HBO logo, the appearance of the text below, and the square turning solid spring green. Music/Sounds: The sounds of children laughing, a dog barking, and other "outdoor" sounds. Availability: Rare. It's only seen on'' Lucky Louie''. Editor's Note: None.